1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizing hull system for boats that improves displacement performance without compromising its at idle stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for boat hulls have been developed in the past. None of them, however, includes such combination of steps, channels and strakes on the underside of the hull that permit the boat levitate achieving remarkable running stabilization. In the present invention, the longitudinal angles of the strakes are in a disposition with respect to the steps to provide optimal circulation of the air between the bottom and the body of water. The boat's strakes also provide substantial idle stability with the flat horizontal portions adjacent to the plowing fin members.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,676 issued to Fiore on Sep. 26, 1995 for a hull configuration for high-speed boats. Fiore's patented invention includes a V-shaped hull with multiple steps in the fore-and-aft direction in combination with a variable dead rise from keel to chine in the steps providing an increased support of the hull near the chines, and relatively less support near the keel. One of the objects of the Fiore's patented invention is to minimize the running friction between the hull and the water surface and to stabilize the hull at high running speeds. In the Fiore's patent the beam of the hull chine increases from bow to transom providing lateral stability. The combination of multiple steps and variable dead rise provides longitudinal stability. The present invention also provides a hull chine that extends from bow to transom providing lateral stability. However, Fiore's patented invention differs from the present invention because the latter includes a channel adjacent to the steps allowing air to come in forming a cushion that tends to raise the hull, which allows the boat to run with optimum performance.
Applicant believes that another relevant reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,823 issued to Allison on Nov. 16, 1999 for a high-speed sport/utility boat. Allison's patented invention includes a V-bottom hull for sport/utility boats with intermediate lifting strakes along the aft half of the hull bottom positioned laterally along the boat bottom between the planing pad step and the chine. Allison's invention intends to reduce the turning circle executed at high speed. However, Allison's patented invention differs from the present invention because the latter includes at least one pair of strakes with a fin at an angle with respect to the hull V-shape bottom surface and a horizontal longitudinal section next to each strake. Such combination provides an optimal stability whether the boat is anchored or high-speed running and also makes the displacement line of the boat straight.
Applicant believes that U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,061 issued to Ackerbloom on Oct. 4, 1994 for a power boat hull may be related. Ackerbloom's patented invention refers to a powerboat hull having an outer running surface that forms a channel with a concave curvature. The Ackerbloom's hull design is intended to create a large surface area that comes in contact with the water when the boat is turned. As disclosed in Ackerbloom's patent, a problem with large surface areas is that water may hook the bow resulting in a dip or a spin when a boat with a lifting structure at its stern is turned in choppy water. The deep concave channel captures displaced water and directs it to the rear of the boat where the after portion of the channel turns down the water to lift the rear of the boat during takeoff and at moderate boat running speeds. At high speeds, the channel is lifted out of the water so that water passes along the boat. Only when the boat is turned, the channel again becomes effective. However, Ackerbloom's invention differs from the present invention because this invention includes the disposition of strakes with fin members at an angle with respect to the hull V-shape bottom surface and a horizontal longitudinal section next to each strake gives stability to the boat even when the boat is running at high speeds.
None of hulls in the prior art, however, includes a system that provides a stabilized and balanced hull. This reduces the power that is required to propel the boat through the water. In fact, the prior fails to disclose a boat capable of keeping a straight displacement line on the water such as with the present invention. The invention channel in the present application has a channel adjacent to and in a parallel relationship with respect to the transversal steps that allows elevated drive heights keeping the boat stabilized and with more trim leverage. This in turn allows the user to run the boat at any given speed with optimum performance. Also, the present invention provides for at least one pair of strakes with fin members at an angle with respect to the hull V-shaped bottom surface and a horizontal longitudinal section next to each strake. Such combination provides optimal stability and makes the displacement line of the boat straight. Such combination also provides these advantages whether the boat is anchored or running at high speed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.